1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and more particularly to an LCD device having a thin profile and a light weight and a method of fabricating an LCD device module including the LCD device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent display (ELD) devices and field emission display (FED) devices, are widely used instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT) because of their advantages of a thin profile, a light weight, and a high efficiency.
Among these devices, the LCD devices are most widely used for a notebook computer, a monitor and a television because of their high contrast ratio and characteristics adequate to display moving images.
Generally, an additional light source is required because the LCD panel is a non-emissive-type display device. Accordingly, a backlight unit is disposed under the LCD panel. The LCD device displays images using light produced by the backlight unit and supplied to the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded perspective view of the related art LCD device. In FIG. 1, the LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 10, a backlight unit 20, a main frame 30, a top frame 40 and a bottom frame 50.
The liquid crystal panel 10 includes a first substrate 12, a second substrate 14 and a liquid crystal layer (not shown). The first and second substrates 12 and 14 face each other, and the liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. A printed circuit board (PCB) 17 is connected to one side of the liquid crystal panel 10 via a connection member 15.
The backlight unit 20 is disposed under the liquid crystal panel 10. The backlight unit 20 includes a lamp 24 as a light source, a reflector 22, a light guide plate 26 and an optical sheet 28. The lamp 24 is arranged along at least one side of the main frame 30. The reflector 22 is disposed on the bottom frame 50 and has a color of white or silver. The light guide plate 26 is disposed on the reflector 22, and the optical sheet 28 is disposed on or over the light guide plate 26.
The liquid crystal display panel 10 and the backlight unit 20 are combined using the main frame 30 that can prevent movement of the liquid crystal panel 10 and the backlight unit 20. The top frame 40 cover edges of the liquid crystal panel 10 and sides of the main frame 30, so the top frame 40 can support and protect of the edges of the liquid crystal panel 10 and sides of the main frame 30. The bottom frame 50 covers back edges of the main frame 30, so the bottom frame 50 is combined with the main frame 30 and the top frame 40 for modulation.
Light from the lamp 24 is illuminated onto the liquid crystal panel 10 through the light guide plate 26 and the optical sheet 28 such that the LCD can display images. The light is processed into a uniform plane light through the light guide plate 26 and the optical sheet 28.
Recently, the LCD device is used for not only a portable computer but also a monitor of a desktop computer and a wall-mounted television. Accordingly, the LCD device having a large displaying area and a light weight and a small volume is required. Unfortunately, since the LCD device includes too many elements, it is very difficult to meet the above requirements. For example, if the bottom frame is eliminated to meet the requirements, there may be damage to the reflector because the reflector is exposed.